


Even Spiderman has his breaking point

by StarryKnight09



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryKnight09/pseuds/StarryKnight09
Summary: “I can’t take this anymore!” Peter yelled and Tony stopped up short in the hallway.  He’d never heard the kid yell at anyone like that before.Febuwhump Day 2: "I can't take this anymore"
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138670
Comments: 14
Kudos: 246





	Even Spiderman has his breaking point

“I can’t take this anymore!” Peter yelled and Tony stopped up short in the hallway. He’d never heard the kid yell at anyone like that before. He didn’t wait for a reply as he closed the remaining distance to the door and threw it open.

“What’s going on in here? I heard you all the way across the compound.” He joked, knowing that Peter wouldn’t appreciate it if he showed any true concern. Ever since he’d gotten pummeled by the Rhino he’d had a bit of an attitude.

“Peter wants to be done for the day.” Dave, the Avenger’s physical therapist, explained. “But we still have one more set left.”

Tony hummed and took in the scene. Peter lay on his back, drenched in sweat and face tight with pain while Dave stood over him, arms crossed in front his chest, not at all intimidated by Peter’s mini tantrum. Then again, most people wouldn’t be. Being on the wrong side of Peter’s anger was like getting attacked by a tiny tiger cub. But Tony could tell just by looking at him that the kid really was done and pushing him at this point would do more harm than good.

“I think he’s done.” Tony said lightly, but Dave took it as the dismissal it was. For a moment it looked like the man wanted to argue but after another glance back down at the sweaty teen, he acquiesced with a nonchalant shrug.

“You’re the boss.” Dave said and walked out, the door shutting behind him with a quick click.

“So,” Tony started since Peter still hadn’t looked over at him, “what’s with the tude?”

Peter sat up and gestured angrily, “I don’t have a tude. He wasn’t listening to me! My leg hurts and I said I was done but he kept pushing me!”

Tony hummed again and walked over to Peter’s side. “Well, that’s kind of his job. Didn’t anyone ever tell you physical therapy blows?”

That got him a hint of a smile. Tony lowered himself to sit down next to the kid, groaning dramatically as he did. 

Peter’s smile widened. “Don’t hurt yourself old man.” 

There. Temper tantrum successfully averted. The past couple weeks he’d been walking on eggshells around the kid because he’d been a moody mess, and it seemed to be getting worse, not better. Then again, Peter had never gotten this hurt before. The Rhino had practically mangled his leg before Tony had gotten there. He’d needed three surgeries so far, his last had been only a few days ago. If he hadn’t been enhanced, he would’ve lost his leg, but even with his remarkable healing abilities, it was going to be a long road. And Peter was clearly getting frustrated with his slow progress when he was accustomed to going completely back to normal after a good night's sleep.

“How’s the leg?” Tony asked, nodding toward it.

“Hurts.” Peter shrugged.

“Want me to grab one of your pain pills?” He offered, not making a big deal of it. If Peter thought he was babying him, he’d resist any help out of sheer obstinance. Sometimes the ways in which they were similar frustrated Tony to no end.

“No, I can make it back to my room. Just need to catch my breath first.”

The kid wasn’t out of breath and Tony could see the pinched look on his face that meant he was in pain and trying to hide it. “Well, let me know when you’re ready and I’ll walk back with you.”

“Don’t you have somewhere you have to be?” Peter asked with an annoyed edge and Tony couldn’t hold back his grin. How far the mighty had fallen. When he’d first met Peter, the kid had stuttered every time he tried to talk to him, and now he had no problem giving him teenage sass.

“Nope.” He leaned backward, resting most of his weight on his hands as he straightened his legs out in front of him. “I’ve got all day.”

“Great.” Peter said, sounding anything but enthusiastic about it.

Tony snorted. They sat in silence for another long minute.

“Just so you know, I’m impressed with you kid.” Tony said, never able to stay quiet for long. “You’re taking this whole thing in stride and you’ve been dealing with it well.”

“No I haven't.” 

“Hey, if it was me, I probably would’ve had a temper tantrum a week ago.”

“It wasn’t a temper tantrum.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. An outburst.”

Peter rolled his eyes.

“But seriously,” Tony bumped his shoulder lightly against Peter’s, “this stuff is tough.”

Peter nodded but stayed quiet.

“Don’t worry. Spiderman will be back out there swinging again in no time.” Tony added.

“Doesn’t feel like it.” Peter mumbled, practically pouting. Sometimes Tony forgot Peter was just a sixteen year old kid, especially when he was in the mask, but then other times, like this, he was blatantly reminded.

“I know but look on the bright side. Cho says you shouldn’t need any more surgery, so if you do the PT work, you’ll be better before you know it.”

“Yeah.” Peter said but he didn’t sound so sure.

“Trust me, in a couple months you’ll look back on this and it’ll all just seem like a bad dream.”

“Yeah.” Peter repeated, more certain this time.

“At least you’re not like one of us mere mortals. If it’d been me, I would’ve been out of commission for months, maybe a year. You’ve probably just got a couple more weeks of suffering left at Dave’s hands.”

Peter let out a short laugh.

“And when you’re all back to snuff you can go back to walking your angry girlfriend all around Queens again.” Tony threw in the jibe, knowing the response it’d get.

“How many times do I have to tell you she’s not my girlfriend?” Peter shook his head in consternation, but Tony could see the characteristic light was back in his eyes.

Mission: cheer the kid up, accomplished.

Tony smiled. “Hm, we’ll see.”

“She’s not.” Peter repeated.

“Sure sure.” Tony said, pushing off the ground to stand. He held his hand out to Peter and the kid eyed it for a second but took it. Tony pulled him up, and in a smooth movement, slung Peter’s arm over his shoulder to help him limp over to where his crutches rested against the wall. Tony helped get the crutches in place and then gave him his space.

“What do you say we go back to your room, get one of those magic pills into you and watch movies for the rest of the day?” Tony offered.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah it’s no problem. I told you I had all day.” He shrugged but made a mental note to text Pepper and let her know he wasn’t going to make it to the shareholders meeting this afternoon. She’d be pissed, but it was worth it.

“That sounds great. Thanks Mr. Stark.” Peter said and Tony knew he was thanking him for more than just the movie plan.

“You know how you can really thank me?”

“How?”

“Call me Tony.” It was a matter of contention between them lately. He’d known Peter for almost two years now and he still refused to call him by his first name. At this point he knew the kid was just doing it to annoy him.

Peter graced him with a wide cocky smile. “Never.”


End file.
